Subaru Upgraded Version
by AoiKishi
Summary: Natsuki Subaru, adalah seorang pemuda normal yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah keramaian ibukota kerajaan Luginica. 'Kukuku... ternyata aku dipanggil kedunia paralel. Dan seperti kebanyakan Novel yang kubaca, saatnya pergi ke [Guild Adventure] atau semacamnya untuk menjadi terkenal! Muahahaha! Here i come! The Fabulous Hero is Coming'


**Chapter 00 – The Fabulous One,** _ **Kitaaaaa!**_

 _Genre: Humor, Crack, Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Romance_

 _Rating: T_

 _Warning: Out of Character, Typo, Etc_

 _Summary:_ Natsuki Subaru, adalah seorang pemuda normal yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah keramaian ibukota kerajaan Luginica. 'Kukuku... ternyata aku dipanggil kedunia paralel. Dan seperti kebanyakan Novel yang kubaca, saatnya pergi ke [Guild Adventure] dan menjadi terkenal! Muahahaha! Here You Go! The FabulousHero is Coming!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

Namaku adalah Natsuki Subaru. Dan karena sesuatu hal yang tidak kumengerti, aku tiba-tiba muncul di dunia paralel. Sebuah dunia yang sangat berbeda dari dunia asalku. Dimana terdapat Catkin, Dogkin, Lizardkin, Wolfkin, dan lainya.

Karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa saat aku disummon didunia ini, akupun berinisiatif mencari informasi sebisanya.

Dengan menjual kripik kentang dan mie instan ramen serta jaket dan celana yang kupunya aku mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk beberapa hari hidup didunia ini.

Maklum saja, aku tidak terlalu bodoh dalam tukar menukar barang. Pertama aku biarkan Ojii-san mencicipi sedikit keripik enak yang kupunya. Setelah dia yakin dengan kualitas makanan yang kuberikan, dia pun bersedia membelinya bersama dengan Mie Instan (setelah kuberi tahu cara memasaknya). Tentu hasil penjualan keripik dan mie tidaklah terlalu besar, mungkin cukup untuk 3 atau 4 kali makan-makanan sederhana didunia ini.

Tapi, aku mendapatkan pembayaran yang cukup ketika menjual pakaianku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa pakaian yang kumiliki memiliki nilai yang cukup tinggi ketika aku menjualnya disebuah toko pakaian. Sepertinya dikarenakan kualitas jahitan dan bahan yang cukup unik.

Setelahnya, aku pun membeli robe/jubah abu-abu normal untuk memudahkanku berbaur dijalan kota. Karena dilihat darimana pun, pakaianku yang sebelumnya cukup mencolok.

Hal berikutnya yang kulakukan adalah aku menyewa Inn yang murah yang disarankan toko pakaian.

.

Kemudian, besok harinya akupun kembali mengumpulkan Informasi tentang dunia ini.

Lalu, ketika aku mendengar seseorang membicarakan tentang toko antik, aku pun bersegera kesana untuk menjual barang berharga milikku yang lainya (smartphone)

Setelah negosiasi dengan pengkoleski barang unik itu, dia bersedia membeli _Smartphone_ milikku dengan uang sebesar [8 Koin Suci].

Well.. pada awalnya pengkoleksi itu menawar Smartphone milikku dengan harga [25 Koin Suci]. Itu dikarenakan penjelasanku tentang berbagai fitur menarik yang dimiliki smartphone (Kamera dan Kalkulator). Tapi, aku menolak tawaranya dan menjelaskan bahwa energi dari **Metia** (itulah sebutan pengkolektor terhadap smartphone milikku) sudah mulai menipis. Ya, aku tidak ingin dituduh menipu. Tentu nantinya akan merepotkan kalau dia mendapati bahwa tiba-tiba batre dari Smarphone milikku habis.

Tapi, karena dia masih tetap bersikeras untuk membelinya (mungkin karena jiwa kolektornya), dan berkata tidak masalah dengan energi yang habis, sebab dia akan mencari sesorang yang bisa menggunakan element petir untuk mengisinya kembali. Mau tidak mau, aku pun bersedia menjualnya dengan harga murah.

Kalau seandainya smarphone meledak karena overcharge bukan salahku. Karena aku sudah memperingatkanya.

.

Nah, dengan [8 Koin Suci] yang ternyata nilainya jauuuuh beberapa kali lipat lebih tinggi dari harga pakaianku, aku pun berinisiatif untuk membeli senjata normal dari toko senjata.

Aku pun meneruskan proses pengumpulan Informasiku untuk sesaat.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku pun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Guild Mercenary. Tentunya setelah merasa cukup dengan informasi tentang dunia ini yang sebagian besar kudapat dari anak gadis pemilik Inn yang senang berbincang denganku dan dari beberapa komsumen bar (para Oji-san pemabuk) dilantai satu Inn yang sering mengajakku untuk berbicara ketika makan siang atau malam.

Yah, apa boleh buat, karena ada Adventure Guild dengan system berburu seperti kebanyakan Novel Klasik yang kuketahui.

Dan sejak itulah kehidupanku sebagai Mercenary dimulai. Sebuah perjalanan yang bisa dibilang pahit dan manis ini.

Terkadang ada yang mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki hubungan dengan Cult Envy Witch [Satella]. Ketika aku bertanya kepada mereka yang kebanyakan adalah pengguna sihir, mereka menjelaskan bagaimana ada aura menjijikan yang berasal dari sihir yang kupunya.

Sebagian dari mereka juga menjelaskan seandainya aku tidak berperilaku baik dan sopan, tentu mereka akan bersikap kasar atau bahkan membunuhku.

Tapi, karena mereka sudah cukup mengenalku pembawaanku yang baik dan sopan dari rumor-rumor Mercenary lainya (yang tidak memiliki kemampuan deteksi sihir) mereka mau berbaik hati menasehatiku tentang hal ini.

Setelah itu, akupun minta diajarkan kepada mereka yang memiliki pengetahuan tentang sihir bagaimana menghilangkan atau mengendalikan sihir menjijikan yang bahkan tidak aku tahu dari mana datangnya. Beberapa bulan kemudian, akupun bisa mengkontrol dan menggunakan kemampuan sihirku dengan mudah. Dengan menahan portal mana milikku, setidaknya Aura sihir tidak merembes keluar tubuhku.

Sementara itu, aku juga tidak melupakan latihan menggunakan senjata seperti panah dan pedang. Aku memilih keduanya karena hanya ingin. Itu saja, tidak ada alasan khusus.

Untunglah terdapat Knight Ojii-san yang bersedia membantuku dalam berlatih dan para Merchenary lain yang bersedia menjadi partner latihanku.

'Kukuku... Dengan pengalamanku dalam game, membaca novel, serta pengetahuan dari dunia Modern, hidup didunia ini cukuplah mudah. Asalkan aku pandai mengendalikan Informasi yang kumiliki dengan benar. Well, meskipun saat ini aku sering mendapatkan luka kecil ketika latihan, menjalankan misi berburu bandit atau monster... Tapi.. itu bukan masalah, karena aku masih pemula, hal seperti ini tentu sangatlah wajar'

"Yoooshhh! Saatnya berlatih dan menjadi semakin kuat!"

Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku yang sudah menjalani kehidupan didunia Paralel penuh Pedang, Sihir, dan Monster ini menjadi sangat terkenal. (entah itu rumor baik maupun buruk)

.

Lalu pada suatu hari, hal yang pasti dijumpai seluruh makhluk hidup pun akhirnya tiba. Yaitu, sebuah kematian menjemputku ketika aku dan beberapa temanku bertarung melawan seekor Naga api besar yang tinggal di kawah gunung berapi yang berada dipenghujung wilayah kerajaan [Kararagi].

Meskipun aku bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat-saat terakhir. Tetap saja aku gagal mengalahkannya. Semua sihir dan kemampuan memanah serta berpedang milikku tidak cukup mengalah monster besar bernafas api ini.

.

Pada saat itu seharusnya aku mati karena semburan api dari sang naga. Namun entah kenapa, setelahnya aku tiba-tiba muncul di tempat diriku pertama kali aku tiba di dunia ini. Sekan-akan semua yang kulalui sebelumnya hanya mimpi. _(meskipun trauma dan rasa sakit masih membekas ditubuhku)_

Ketika mengamati keadaan disekitarku, aku mendapati bahwa tubuh milikku yang seharusnya penuh bekas luka dan berotot hasil latihan selama bertahun-tahun, kini kembali menjadi tubuh mulus tanpa otot yang kupunya seperti didunia asalku. Hell, bahkan pakaianku mirip seperti pakaian yang sudah lama aku jual.

"Hnn..., aku tidak tahu siapa dewi atau dewa yang memberiku kesempatan kedua. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak akan kalah! Yosh! Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu Naga Api _temeee!_ "

.

Dikehidupan kedua ini aku berhasil mengalahkan Sang Naga Api dengan persiapan dan peralatan yang qualitasnya jauh lebih bagus dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Ini cukup wajar, karena aku sudah berlatih jauuh lebih keras dan serius dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Juga dengan mengetahui sedikit banyaknya informasi tentang kemampuan Naga Api, korban yang jatuh dari teman-teman Mercenary ku tidaklah terlalu banyak.

"Rasakan itu Naga api _temee_... Huahaha!"

Dan sejak saat itu aku dan teman-temanku diberi gelar kehormatan sebagai [Dragon Slayer]

Setelah itu, pertualanganku sebagai Mercenary berlangsung seperti biasanya. Banyak petualangan baru yang kulalui setelah itu, seperti halnya membasmi tengkorak hidup, mencari harta karun, melawan Cult aneh, dan petualangan lainya pun terus kujalani dengan normal.

Namun dikehidupan kedua ini pun, aku kembali mendapat kematian. Ini dikarenakan kapal laut yang kami gunakan untuk berlayar ditengah samudra dihantam oleh badai topan dahsyat yang tiba-tiba muncul!

Meskipun kami berusaha keras, manusia tetaplah mahluk lemah yang tidak bisa melawan kemarahan Alam!

Akupun mati karena tenggelam ditengah samudra luas.

.

Dan kali ini aku pun kembali ketempat awal, tempat dimana aku tiba didunia ini pertama kalinya. Sepertinya, aku diberi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang ketiga.

Well... sekarang aku benar-benar bingung. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apakah kehidupanku selama ini adalah Khayalan? Ilusi? Mimpi? Atau Game?

Entahlah... dan karena terlalu ribet memikirkanya, maka kali ini aku mencoba hidup sebagai Merchant atau pedagang. Karena dengan begini, aku tidak akan mati muda. Dan tentunya dengan harta berlimpah aku bisa menikmati indahnya kehidupan seperti makanan enak, tempat tinggal mewah, dan banyak wanita cantik yang sebelumnya tidak bisa kudapatkan sampai puas.

Ya, wanita! Aku ingin memiliki Harem dengan banyak gadis ber-Oppai!

Dan tentu dengan pengetahuan Teknologi serta Ekonomi dari dunia asalku, menjadi jutawan tidak terlalu sulit. Dan ditambah pengetahuanku sebagai Mercenary dikehidupan sebelumnya. Sedikit banyaknya aku mengetahui barang atau komoditi apa saja yang diperluakan atau langka di suatu daerah.

Tapi, meskipun aku sudah memiliki Harem dan rumah mewah. Kematian tetap menjemputku. Karena puluhan Assasin yang diperintahkan sainganku datang menyerang kediamanku.

Meskipun aku memiliki ingatan dan reflek sebagai Mercenary kelas atas, tapi tubuhku yang sekarang bukanlah tubuh kekar dan penuh otot. Karena aku terlalu disibukkan dengan urusan administrasi perdagangan dan selalu berdiam diri diruanganku.

Malam itu, akupun mati setelah sebagian besar pasukan penjaga rumahku tewas untuk melindungiku.

.

Tentu setelahnya aku kembali muncul ditempat awalku disummon didunia ini (lagi).

Lalu aku pun kembali berkali-kali merestart kehidupanku, terus kembali, kembali, dan kembali.

Dari sebegitu banyaknya aku mengulang kehiduapan didunia ini, sebagian besar diantaranya aku habiskan untuk berpetualang ketempat yang sebelumnya belum kukunjungi, serta mengasah kemampuan sihir dan berpedangku. Dan sebagian yang lain, kadang-kadang aku juga iseng untuk berperan sebagai orang jahat dengan menculik puteri kerajaan, atau melakukan berbagai macam aksi konyol lainya.

Tapi, pada akhirnya akupun mati dan kembali pada tempat aku pertama kali muncul didunia paralel ini.

.

Yep, sampai-sampai saat ini aku lupa tentang entah keberapa kalinya aku kembali ketempat awal ini. Tempat dimana diriku dipanggil ke dunia paralel untuk pertama kalinya.

'Hahh~... kali ini apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mungkin aku hampir gila karena sudah tidak takut dengan mati lagi. Kalau ini adalah Game, pasti [Trauma Resistance] dan [Pain Resistance] milikku sudah mencapai level Max. Haha... tapi hal seperti itu mana ada, dunia ini bukanlah Game, bukan?' Pikirku seraya berjalan dipinggaran jalan kota Luginica. Dan tentu saja, seperti biasa ditangan kiriku terdapat bungkus plastik yang berisi keripik dan mie instan.

Apakah dunia ini Game? Entahlah.. yang jelas aku tidak bisa menemukan hal sejenis status window atau semacamnya. Semua kemuampuan yang kumiliki adalah hasil usaha latihan keras selama mengulangi kehidupan berkali-kali.

'Hmmm... mungkin kali ini aku akan memilih hidup santai? Mungkin hidup dengan tanpa melatih tubuhku akan menjadi menarik kali ini? Bukankah ini seperti Hard Mode? Bayangkan saja seorang yang terlihat lemah bisa mengalahkan orang yang kuat. Kukuku.. cliche yang menarik bukan?'

Sementara aku berfikir yang aneh-aneh, tiba-tiba insting ke 99... err.. maksudnya insting keenam? (atau apalah) yang sudah kulatih sejak lama menemukan gadis kecil berambut orange yang bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang atap rumah?

'Hmm... biasanya aku langsung pergi menjual barang-barang milikku dan mendafatarkan diri untuk menjadi Mercenary atau Merchant. Karena itulah aku tidak pernah berlama-lama ditempat ini. Jadi, kalau seandainya aku memilih untuk bersantai seperti ini, maka aku menemukan gadis kecil mencurigakan sepertinya, ya? Hmmm... Apa yang sedang dilakukanya disana? Semoga ini adalah [Event Quest] yang menarik. Kukuku...'

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang gadis berambut perak berjalan ditengah keramaian. Sementara itu, gadis kecil berambut orange melompat turun dari atap dan berlari dengan cepat menerobos keramaian menuju gadis berambut perak.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The END**

.

Inilah akhir cerita seorang anak yang **mulanya** normal ketika dirinya masih tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia yang baru didatanginya. Tapi, karena kemampuan aneh miliknya, dia berubah menjadi anak yang Abnormal dan Over Power? Inilah cerita dari Natsuki Subaru, [The Fabulous One].

.

Apa kalian tertarik dengan fic ini? Apa kalian bisa menebak alur ceritanya?

.

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Kishi, back to Zero!


End file.
